Conventionally, when injecting a liquid or blood to human body, a device required for injecting the liquid or blood by getting the liquid or blood to be warm up at similar temperature to a body temperature.
The liquid or blood is maintained at a lower temperature in order to prevent them from rotten or prevent an occurrence of harmful materials therein. In the event that the liquid or blood was injected to the human body, an energy for the patient's metabolism is required to maintain the temperature of the injected liquid or blood equal to that of the patient's body. Further, in the event that the liquid or blood of lower temperature is injected to the patient, it may drop the temperature of the patient's body and cause the patient to have a heart attack, even death. In particular, in case of a patient under a general anesthetic where the patent's temperature cannot be controlled, it makes the patent feel the cold severely after the operation and stimulates a cooling point in the tissue to which the liquid and blood is injected to thereby feel a cooling pain.
Accordingly, prior to injecting a liquid or blood to the patient's body, it is necessary to warm the liquid or blood at similar temperature to the patient's body temperature.
Also, in the event that the liquid or blood is getting warm up, a gas may be generated. If the generated gas is not properly removed, it may block the smooth circulation of the blood, and particularly when a capillary is blocked, it may cause a necrosis of cell resulting in occurrence of side effects such as aeroembolism.
Therefore, the claimed invention proceeds upon the desirability of providing a sanitary replaceable heating cartridge that discharges generated gas for use with a warming device for medical treatment.